Heroes don't need pills
by tommor
Summary: Ніхто ніколи не знає у який вихор його може закинути життя. Адже життя - потік випадкових збігів обставин, переплутання безлічі ниток особистостей, їхніх переживань та свідомих рішень. І тому, інколи, чиєсь звичне існування може змінити хід речей всього всесвіту.
1. Chapter 1

Життя- потік випадкових збігів обставин, переплутання безлічі ниток особистостей, їхніх переживань та свідомих рішень.

Інколи хтось проживаючи власне життя розуміє, що все що у нього лише є- лише випадковості. Наче сама доля керувала, ніхто інший.

Проте є виключення. Саме такі особливі випадки, де людина з народження має мету і неодмінно стає тим, ким судилося бути.

– Все, все, на сьогодні точно досить,- дівчина на ім'я Джейн Кайволд встала з крісла, яке стояло поруч великого монітору. – Ми і так добре попрацювали.

– Я сумніваюсь, що ми звершили. Це небезпечно залишати досі мутуючі інопланетні клітини тут, - чоловік підійшов ближче до столу та заглянув у мікроскоп.

– Не хвилюйся, Роберт, я певна, що процес видозміни повністю завершився. Те, що ти бачиш зараз лише вказує на відсутність побічних ефектів, - сказала Джейн, скидаючи з себе білий халат. – Лорен, помісти препарат у камеру 3. Нехай і лежить там до понеділка.

– Так, звісно, - відповіла дівчина-ассистент на ім'я Лорен.

У лабораторії залишились Джейн та Роберт. Вони обидва одягали верхній одяг.

– Ну і куди зараз? Все ж вечір п'ятниці і всяке-таке, - сказала Джейн, шукаючи ключі від авто у власній сумці.

– Схоже, що і цей вечір я проведу з точністю до вчорашнього, - зітхаючи промовив Роберт та зупинився біля дверей чекаючи на дівчину.

– Лорен, ти вихдиш?- крикнула до сусідної зали Джейн.

– Ні, я чекатиму свою подругу із 47-ого поверху. У нас спільні плани на вечір,- відповіла асистен, явно показуючи своє небажання приєднатись.

– Що ж чудово провести час, - Роберт відчинив перед Джейн двері, і вони обоє рушили ло ліфту.

Зайшовши в нього запанувала ніякова тиша, тому чоловік перший порушив її.

– Думаєш там зверху дадуть добро на реалізацію нашого експерименту?

– Знаєш, я взагалі не в захваті від нього. Бути чесною я проти дослідів над інопланетними істотами. Мені здається, при вдалому завершенні можна надто легко пуститися берегу,- щиро призналась Кайволд .

– Без них ЩИТ не розвиватиметься. Всесвіт рухається надто швидко і ми за ним не встигаємо. І хіба варто стояти на місці перед гучний успіхом?

– Цей експеримент надто маштабний. Одразу буде багато розголосу. Я не хочу цього доки на всі сто відсотків не буду певна у його доречності, - на цих словах ліфт зупинився, спустившись із 95-ого поверху будівлі, на вершині якої гордо знаменувала літера "А".

– Все одно проект без твого підпису не реалізується,- сказав Роберт стоячи поруч свого авто у гаражі. – І можливо ти права, нам варто ще все обрахувати і провести повторні аналізи.

Джейн підійшла до власної машини.

– Рада, що ти мене зрозумів,- вона відчинила дверцята.

– Маєш плани на вечір?- зненацька запитав чоловік.

– Правду кажучи так,- щиро збрехала Кайволд. – Подрузі вже давно обіцяла зустріч, але все за роботою і за роботою. Вільного часу зовсім не було.

– Що ж, я розумію,- посміхнувся він, усвідомлюючи відмову у своїй пропозиції. –Тоді до понеділка?

– Так, до понеділка,- посміхнулась дівчина у відповідь та зачинила дверцята.

Справді, планів у Джейн не було. Подруг вона майже не мала. Була одна з якою вони спілкувались час від часу, та згодом і та перестала про себе нагадувати.

Почувся помірний шум двигуна сусіднього авто, який вказував на те, що колега покинув гаражне приміщення.

Джейн видихнула з певним полегшенням. Це була не перша спроба Роберта Шерінга почати стосунки із нею. Адже вони знайомі уже 8 років, ще з часів нападу на Нью-Йорк. Тоді вони обоє були молоді та недосвідчені.

Працювати разом, в одній команді почали 2 роки тому. І уже 2 роки чоловік стабільно чує відмови від своєї колеги.

Після декількох хвилин від того, як Роберт поїхав, Джейн нарешті звела мотор. Вона нікуди не поспішала, тому через 30 хвилин завітала у гіпермаркет, щоб купити продукти.

Через годину Джейн була уже вдома, у своїй невеликій квартирі на Манхетенні, розміщеній на 43-ому поверсі.

Переодягнувшись у більш комфортний одяг, закіріпивши своє волосся мідно-золотого відтінку у пучок, дівчина почала готувати вечерю.

На фоні лунала негучна інструментальна музика. Джейн вирішила скоротати час за переглядом пересічного та типового драматичного фільму.

Ближче до ночі Кайволд звично почала переглядати новини та дивуватись від божевільності цього світу. Адже відколи людство дізналось про інопланетних чітаурі, про наявність пералельних світів, людей-богів та нелюдей- усе це перевернуло реальність кожного. Людство одвічно змінилось, почало жити у щоденному страху та готуючись, що неминучий кінець зовсім близько.

Коли годинник повернув на північ, Джейн вирішила піти спати. Спальня дівчини, виконана у білих та пастельних тонах з великим ліжком посередині. Поруч невиличка шафка на якій стоїть будильник, деякі прикраси, сікулент у прозорому горщику та рамка з фото.

Приготувавшись до сну, прийшовши у спальню, перший погляд Джейн падав на рамку з фото. На ньому були зображені її батьки. Вони загунули в автокастрофі чотири роки тому. Як би дівчина не намагалась долати біль, кожного вечора вона згадувала ту трагедію. Щасливе фото ще більше роз'ятрювало зшиту рану.

Джейн лягла у ліжко та намагалась заснути. Різноманітні думки не покидали розум, як раптом почувся звук вхідного повідомлення.

Воно було від Скарлет, яка вирішила написати, після довгої перерви у спілкуванні.

"Хей, якт и? Знаю, давно не писала. Сподіваюсь завтрашній вечір у тебе вільний і ми зможем зустрітись. Ще раз вибач за певну відстуність. У будь-якому разі чекатиму відповіді.

*Скарлет*"

"Кожна наша дія, кожна рішення має наслідки,"- чомусь раптово прозвучало у голові Джейн. Вона справді вагалась у рішенні.

"Привіт, Скарлет. Думаю так, у мене завтрашній вечір вільний. Давай на 8pm у "Long Island". Найбільш комфортний варіант."

Після відправленого повідомлення яексь дивне відчуття з'явилось у Джейн. Та не звертаючи уваги на нього дівчина все ж змогла поринути у досить спокійний сон.

– Правою, бий більше правою, Джейн,- кричав з другого кінця тренажерного залу Пол. – Прицілься, бий в одну точку.

Заняття боксом та самообороною з низьким рівнем воєнної підготовки були обов'язковою частиною кожного працівника організації ЩИТ.

І Кайволд щиро любила такий вид часопроведення. Кожний активний суботній ранок наче знову повертав колишній палкий азарт до життя, розпалював вогонь та знищував уставлені межі.

– Добре, Джейн, з тебе досить,- сказав тренер Пол. – Наступне заняття з партнером. Пора відчути, що таке справжній бій.

– Для мене це не вперше. Але якщо суперник мене переможе я ж зможу повернутись до груші? – запитала Джейн, виходячи з поля.

– Повір мені, щоб ти із своїм запалом не перемогла? Ти б когось з Месників легко знокаутувала, - засміявся Пол.

Переодягнувшись та вийшовши з залу Джейн вирушила у посольство, де мала завершити певні візові питання.

Далі звичні суботні заняття, які так завертілись, що дівчина мало не забуло про вечірню зустріч. Тому швидко зібравшись Джейн ледь встигла на метро. Вона ніколи не водила авто у стані алкогольного сп'яніння. А зустріч із Скарлет без бокалу вина видавалась чимось неможливим.

На годиннику було рівно 8 р.m., та подруга звично запізнювалась. Через півгодини недоречного очікування вона нарешті з'явилась.

– Ну давай, Джейн, розказуй, що там і як?- жваво проговорила Скарлет, яка зовсім не змінилась із часу останньої зустрічі.

– Ти не повіриш, та нічого особливого: робота-дім-робота,- спокійно та трохи байдуже відповіла Джейн.

– А як там той Роберт, чи як?

– У нас нічого немає і не буде.

– Ой, досить тобі. Подумаєш, одне невдале кохання. І що? Хіба це означає, що треба ставити на собі хрест? Просто не зупиняйся на цьому.

– Вибач, Скарлет, я не хочу говорити на цю тему, - перервала Джейн.

– Що ж діло твоє, звичайно, та все ж переосмисли, і…

– Я не хочу ворошити власне минуле, воно занадто темне,- підвищила тон Кайволд. – Справді, не варто, я не потребую допомоги. Краще розкажи, що у тебе з тим бізнесменом?

– Ой, стільки всього сталося, навіть не знаю з чого й почати,- почала теревенити Скарлет і розмова перелилась у легку бесіду.

Не минуло і двох годин, як всі теми для розмови вичерпались, а Скарлет не годилась для чогось більш глибокого та філософського.

– Шо ж, ти зараз не метро чи як? – запитала Джейн, коли вони обоє покинули 'Long Island'.

– Зараз під'їде Френсіс, ти також почекай він тебе підвезе, - сказала Скарлет не відриваючись від телефону і набираючи повідомлення.

– Дякую, та я все ж дістанусь на метро, я люблю ніч, а Нью-Йорк і ніч це щось неймовірне. – Рада була зустрітись, - сказала Кайволд на прощання.

Метро у 10 p.m. було якимсь надто душним. Підїжаючи до власного кварталу щось підштовхувало Джейн вийти на зупинку раніше і трохи пройтись пішки.

Тихі вулиці шумного Нью-Йорка були на диво прекрасні. Легкий та злегка вологий літній вітерець приємно обвіював щоки. І минаючи сквер за сквером Джейн почувала небувалу легкість. Дівчина ніколи б і не подумала, що така проста річ, як нічна прогулянка може так розвантажити думки та принести спокій.

– Хей, ти Джейн Кайволд,- з-за спину почувся риплий голос незнайомця .

Вона повільно розвернулась та х жахом побачила чоловіка із інопланетною зброєю в руці. Раптом позаду нього з'явилось ще двоє.

– Так це ти чи ні? – перепитав він.

– Хто ви? – ледве спромоглась запитати Джейн.

– Пам'ятаєш такого Джеремі Плея, - від цих слів щось всередині зжалось , наче цей момент мав відбутись, як би Джейн не намагалась його уникати. Зіниці розширились, а руки почали судорожно тремтіти. – Він тобі привіт передавав, казав давно не бачились. Навіть не проти зустрічі.

– Передайте йому, що все вже давно завершилось. Розбитий човен пливти не зможе, - сказала Джейн усвідомлюючи безвихідь ситуації.

– А йому все одно, він звик розбите ремонтувати, - прохрипів цей же чоловік.

Якимось дивом Джейн вдалось себе опанувати і почати нерівну бійку. Тип зі збороєю нападав найбільше. Удар за ударом, блок, пропуск, перехват, знову удар.

Величезно злість керувала дівчиною. У нерівному бою вона гідно боролась за власне життя. Раптом один невдалий відскок і інопланетна зброя наконечником зачепила обличчя Джейн. Поріз над бровою почав заливати очі кров'ю. Потім Кайволд відчула сильний удар в живіт від якого вона впала на коліна. У вісках шуміно наче від вибуху бомби. Був ще хтось. Джейн нічого не бачила. Ні звідки з'явилась чиясь тінь, як раптом відчувся сильний біль від інорідного вживлення чогось у рукую. Від наступного удару вона втратила свідомість.


	2. Chapter 2

Veteran

Чи можливо таке, що якесь випадкове чуже рішення може змінти хід речей чийогось життя? Один момент, який переверне реальності у майбутньому.

Відповідь так, можливо. І саме у цьому є велика неосяжність маштабів людських життів, всесвіту в цілому.

Перше, що відчула Джейн Кайволд, коли почала приходити до тями, це сильний біль, переплетений із м'яким та раніше невідомим запахом. ВІн був приємний та чимось заспокійливий.

Джейн різко розплющила очі. Тьмяне освітлення. Її дихання пришвидшалось і в голову по-троху почало приходити усвідомлення минулих подій. Сильний біль у ліктевій зоні, животі та голові лише загострював страх.

Спроба припіднятись дала змогу оглянути приміщення, Очевидно, що це була чиясь кімната. Всюди були темно, а легке освітлення знаходилось у лівому куті. Тут є ще хтось. Він сидів поруч з єдиним джерелом світла.

Усе єство Джейн перейшло до інстинктів, а стах затьмарював розум.

– Хто ви? – насмілилась запитати дівчина, готуючись до наступної реакції.

Чоловік, який сидів поблизу світла від цих слів, які прозвучали так зненацька, рефлекторно підскочив, що вказувало на спроби заснути.

Одним рухом він повернувся, і настало вараження здивуванням, що паралізувало Джейн. Перед нею з'явилась постать найвідомішого героя усіх часів, теперішнього злочинця світового маштабу, Стівена Роджерса. Вона не змогла вимовиті і слова, починаючи підводячись.

– Тихіше, не підводься, - сказав Капітан Америка у минулому глянувши на дівчину.

– Що сталось? Я … я майже нічого не пам'ятаю, - почала говорити Джейн. – І як, просто…

– Спокійніше, тобі просто якимсь дивом пощастило, - перебив панічий потік запитань Роджерс.

Джейн звернула увагу на його руку у якій миготів крихітний вогник, одразу помітивши у себе аналогічний.

– Що це? – запитала вона.

– Говоритиму прямо, тож одразу не лякайся. У тебе в руці мікрочіп із бомбою. Як можеш бачити у мене теж саме, - він повернув руку тильною стороною. – Найголовніше в даній ситуації це те, що ці вибухівки активуються, якщо відстань між двома чіпами понад 100 метрів.

Джейн погано розуміла, що відбувається довкола. Невідомі раніше бомби, травми від боротьби за власне життя, перебування в одній кімнаті із самим Капітаном Америкою. Не щодня є змога бути врятованим кимось із Месників.

– Ти справді не хвилюйся. Та все ж мені варто запитати. Хто були ті люди? У них надзвичайна зброя, таку я зустрічаю дуже рідко, - говорив Роджерс.

– Вони… я їх не знала раніше, та скоріш за все, я знайома з їхнім головним, Джеремі Плей, - на цих словах комок у горлі заважав говорити далі. – Божевільний, схиблений на своїх ідеях. Я здогадувалась, що рани чи пізно він дістанеться мене.

– З ними не буде важко розібратись. Я тобі допоможу, якщо ж ти не боїшся допомоги маштабного злочинця,- на останніх словах суперсолдат звучав навіть досить серйозно.

Тільки після цих слів Джейн почала помічати, що сам Стів Роджерс зовнішнішньо дуже змінився. Він став відрізнятись від того Капітана Америки,якого звикли бачити у новинах. Після відмови підписання Соковійського договору половина колишніх героїв стали злочинцями. Особистості, яких ще вчора обожнювали усі, стали відторгнутими від суспільства. А минуло лише 2 місяці від подій, сколихнувших світ.

– Ти переховуєшся від усього того? – раптом запитала Джейн.

– Так. Тобі пощастило, що я не користуюсь метро. Це все просто випадковість. Я міг просто не звернути саме у той сквер.

– Я працюю на ЩИТ, - різко сказала Кайволд, адже знала , які наслідки можуть бути.

– А на агента ти не схожа.

– Науковець-розробник, нічого більшого, - сказала Джейн. – Я тебе невидам. Просто варто було сказати зараз, щоб мене потім часом не убили.

– Можливо я і солдат та не машина для вбивства, - відповів Стівен та посмурнів ще більш.

– Я не прихильник договору, тож я не вважаю вас злочинцями, - почала на свій захист Джейн. – Я Джейн, Джейн Кайволд, якщо що.

– Називай мене Стівом, - сказав ветеран. Після цього запанувало мовчання.

– Що робити з вибухівками?

– У Брукліні я маю знайомого, він розуміється у цій справі, тож завтра це вирішиться. Що ж, ти знаєш ще щось про нападників?

– З Джеремі Плеєм я втратила зв'язок років 5 тому. Він бажав надможливостей і схоже їх отримав. А ще отримав зброю з рештків Нью-Йоркської війни, очевидно,- говорила Джейн.

– Що ж, ти відпочинь ще до ранку. Потім щось проясниться, - сказав Стівен та піднявся з свого місця.

– Я ще хотіла запитати. У тебе часом немає якогось обезболюючого?

– Ні, на жаль немає.

– Я й забула, що героям таблетки не потрібні, - з іронією промовила Джейн.

Від цих слів настрой Роджерса став трохи легший.

– Сон – найкращі ліки від болю.

– Я спробую, - сказала дівчина і чоловік направився до виходу. – І до речі, далко не відходь, - додала вона.

– Я пам'ятаю, - ледь посміхнівся солдат і вийшов з кімнати, залишивши Джейн наодинці.

Вона лежала непорушно ще 20 хвилин, намагаючись обдумати все та долаючи надзвичайний біль. Хаос, водоверть подій, які різко нахлинули.

І Кайволд боялась. Та дивне відчуття захвату зародилось у ту насичену та темну ніч.


End file.
